


The Writing's on the Wall

by Loyalty2WayStreet



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/Loyalty2WayStreet
Summary: What the hell was wrong with him?  That did it, resigning himself to the maddening fact that this was not something he could do on his own, he dialed his therapist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Marvey Fic Challenge 064 - Tidings of Comfort and Joy
> 
> I adore writing these two, I hope that translates. My apologies for any mistakes, I don't have a beta.
> 
> I hope you like it, please let me know if you do, it keeps me writing.
> 
> Merry Christmas. :)

Harvey was sitting on the plush couch in Dr. Agard’s office, frustrated. Not at her, at himself because he had discovered that he couldn’t just throw the L word around when he actually meant it. Sure he had said it to Donna and his brother, but they were family. When it came to saying that four letter word to the one person that mattered most to him, his mouth seemed to wage war against his mind.

He had tried and failed mind you. 

The first time, he and Mike were wrapped up in each other’s arms on the couch, one of the Twilight movies being ignored on the TV behind them. Mike emerged from the crook of Harvey’s neck, kissed him deeply and quoted Edward, word for word, “No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let’s start with forever.” He recited, with the cheesiest grin on his face. It wasn’t the quote; it was Mike being cheesy, silly and so adorable that did it.

“Mike, I…. I… think we should order Indian tonight.” He mumbled, lamely and furious with himself for chickening out.

Mike just smiled back at him, eyes full to the brim with love and nodded, “I feel the _same_ way.”, He whispered, kissing Harvey slowly, drinking him in. They ordered Indian two hours later.

Mike knew, he wasn’t born yesterday. Mike also knew when to push Harvey and when to let it go and leave things to their natural progression. Sure, Mike was dying to hear those words. **DY-ING** , but not before Harvey was ready. He knew Harvey was trying and he loved him even more, if that were possible, because of that.

The next time it happened, his whole body was rocked to the core by the love that exploded in his heart for Mike. Again, his mouth wouldn’t co-operate, at all and said something so generic; it left him seething at his own ineptitude. He and Mike had agreed to go and see Marcus’ kids Christmas nativity play, his boy, Lucas was Joseph and his youngest, Elsie was the third of the three Kings. The kids were all so cute, and Harvey’s heart swelled with pride as five-year-old Elsie shuffled across the stage, towards the manger. Then disaster struck as they watched poor little Elsie’s face contort into terror, her plump little face dropping and eyes filling up with unshed tears. Harvey stiffened next to Mike, unable to stand seeing his niece under duress. The poor little mite had forgotten her line. As the second King finished handing over her gift, Mike sucked in a deep breath and let out the loudest **AAAAHHHHCHHHHOOOOOOOOO!** He could manage, the whole crowd turning towards them and giving him the stink eye for interrupting. Harvey had never loved somebody so much. Lucas, smart kid that he is, took the opportunity to come to his sister's rescue and subtly whisper her line into her ear. Baby Jesus received his myrrh, and the play continued without a hitch. Harvey grabbed Mike’s hand and squeezed it, his smile crinkling his eyes as he whispered, “Thank You.” 

Fuck, that was THE moment, he thought. As God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman played and the kids took a bow on stage, Harvey made a promise to himself that he would get the words out by Christmas.

The next morning, when Harvey woke up next to a soundly sleeping Mike, he gave it another try. Surely he could say it to someone that was asleep? He gazed at Mike’s peaceful face, his scruffy hair, the smooth milky skin of his lower back dipping under the bed sheets. Yes, he was madly in love with him. Maybe a little turned on too.

“Mike.”, he whispered, kissing his forehead. “I… L…, I mean, SHIT!” he hissed, to himself. What the hell was wrong with him? That did it, resigning himself to the maddening fact that this was not something he could do on his own, he dialed his therapist.

Harvey had been ignoring Dr. Agard for the last five minutes, she was talking about some psychological bull, concerning _why_ he couldn’t say it. Harvey wanted to know how to fix his problem; he didn’t care why he was having it.

“Dr.”, he interrupted, looking at her with pleading eyes. “Just tell me how to fix this, _please_.”, he complained.

“Fine.” She consented, “But it may not work if you don’t fix the source of the problem!”

“ _Please Doc_.”, He said, head in hands. Shit, your groveling. Get your shit together Specter, don’t let the debilitating fear beat you, he reprimanded, having quite the lengthy, inner monolog with himself. Obviously, he wasn’t as sane as he thought.

Dr. Agard quirked an interested eyebrow, sensing some kind of inner thought process that wasn’t helpful. “You said you already gave yourself a time period, by Christmas right?’ she asked, snapping him back into the present.

“By Christmas, sooner if I can.”, he replied, rubbing his temples.

“OK, here is what you are going to do. Pick a date, invite him over for the sole purpose of telling him. In the meantime, you need to get comfortable and familiar with the words. I want you to write them down, doodle them, say them out loud in the mirror, just get as comfortable as you can with the sentence.”, she concluded, eyes on a stressed out Harvey.

“You want me to _doodle it_ , like I’m 11?” he retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Trust me, visualising what you want to say, will help.”, she finished, standing and walking him to the door. “May the force be with you.” She quoted, winking at him.

“I’m gonna make him an offer he _can’t_ refuse.”, he shot back, with faux confidence, smirking at her, giving a mock salute.

Three days later Mike came bounding into his office. Harvey was mid doodle, a whole page of his work pad, filled with his unspoken love declarations. He did what could only be described as stealth ninja, level 9. Distract Mike by staring straight at his crotch while sliding the top drawer open, wait until he looks down in embarrassed confusion, then with freaky precision, using his forearm, slide the evidence away from prying eyes. Like a pro, he thought.

Mike, having regained his composure, was none the wiser, walking around Harvey's desk and dropping a file right where the love doodles were moments ago.

"Finished _already_ Rookie? Aren't I riding you hard enough?" He smirked at Mike, raising his eyebrows.

"You can't give me enough and I like it hard.", Mike sassed, Donna glancing up from her computer to give him an impressed glance.

Harvey threw him the 'You'll pay for that comment later' look and cleared his throat.

"Did you want to do something tonight, dinner or whatever? Or will I head home?" Mike asked, chewing on his pen.

Harvey saw his opening, now or never, " _Actually_ , not tonight, but if you wanted, maybe tomorrow night and then stay for Christmas lunch Saturday?" He tried for suave but ended up sounding horrifically needy and unsure.

Mike beamed at him. "Sure, I'd, yeah sounds good.", Mike stuttered, knocked sideways by the implications of the offer. Christmas lunch? He was being invited to a family function?

"OK." Harvey confirmed, standing and shutting his laptop by way of dismissal. Now all he had to do was say four little words, out loud. Easy right?

They had quite the marathon Friday night and not the movie kind. Harvey stretched lazily; Mike was still fast asleep, limbs sprawled haphazardly, taking up two-thirds of the bed. He grabbed a coffee, then a quick shower, still needing to put up some decorations, then start prepping for lunch.

Mike roused about an hour later, stepping into the steamy shower, he closed his eyes, letting the heat soak into his slightly sore body. He smiled, thinking about having Christmas Lunch with Harvey and his family. It was a big step, and he was stupidly happy that Harvey wanted him here.

Hair lathered up into soft foamy peaks, he grabbed Harvey's sea salt and mineral body wash. He popped the lid, dizzying slightly at the scent of Harvey. Squirting a copious amount into his hand, he let his hands slide over his shoulders, under his arms, down the curve of his back and over his ass cheeks, sliding a finger into his crack, intending only to wash there. Intentions, however, flew out the window at the feel of his finger sliding over his wet and still loose entrance, coupled with the seducing scent of Harvey’s body wash. He grabbed the bottle, turning to squirt some down his torso to lathe up his dick when he saw it. Shocked, the body wash slipped from his hand and fell to the shower floor with a loud crack. 

Mike just stared, he felt the tears of disbelief, pooling in his eyes; then he was grinning. As if on autopilot, he was stepping out of the shower and running down the hallway, towards Harvey, decorum be damned. 

Harvey was busily hanging some last minute Christmas decorations by the window, purely for the sake of the kids. He heard a loud bang and turning towards the noise his eyes were met with a shampoo covered, nude as the day he was born and half hard, Mike hurtling towards him at full speed. Only managing a "What the?", before Mike threw himself into Harvey's arms, wrapping himself around him like a half drowned monkey. 

Still totally confused, he squeezed the teary-eyed Mike close, before setting him down. Mike was bouncing, telling Harvey he loved him and kissing him, over and over. Harvey was out of breath and still completely in the dark and baffled by Mike's, very odd behavior. 

" _Mike_ , calm down, what in _God’s name_ is going on?" he fretted, hands coming up to rest on Mike shoulders to ground him.

Mike immediately stilled. "You mean; you don't know?" Mike wondered, happy grin faltering slightly.

Harvey shook his head, so Mike grabbed him and walked him to the bathroom, gesturing towards the shower. Then it all made sense.

I love you, Mike. Written on the glass of the shower, in his handwriting. He must have absentmindedly written it there while having his shower earlier. He turned to look at Mike, his face unreadable.

"Do you mean it?" Mike asked, voice full of hope.

Harvey took a deep breath, his face slowly relaxing into a breathtaking smile. He looked Mike right in his bright blue eyes, "It’s not the way I wanted to say it but… _Yes_ , Mike I mean it, I uh, I love you" he laughed nervously, but he was happy, so happy that he had finally, finally managed to tell the centre of his universe, what he felt.

Mike did what could only be called the happy dance to end all happy dances, while Harvey grinned at him like he was the most adorable idiot he had ever met.

"So this is good news?" Harvey admonished, sarcastically.

“You bet your ass it is, all the fucking good tidings in the whole freaking world, don’t compare.”, Mike responded, very seriously.

“Yeah, OK drama queen. Now let’s talk about what you were doing in the shower, to have this.”, Harvey smirked, stepping into his personal space and grabbing his half hard dick and eyeing the bed behind him suggestively.

“Are you going to _make love_ to me Harvey?” Mike said, over-enunciating the make love and smirking at Harvey expectantly.

"Get your ass on the bed and prepare for the fuck of your life.", he quoted, giving Mike a gentle shove towards the bed.

“Will you write me in your diary, Sebastian?” Mike fake gushed.

“Mike, shut up.”, he said fondly, biting his bottom lip softly.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I may not have filled the prompt that well, sorry about that.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know if you liked it by commenting.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: http://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com/
> 
> I love a good chat!


End file.
